


Chastity Belt

by Kiritsu (fluffyhojo)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: rotg_kink, F/M, M/M, Magic, Overprotective, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/Kiritsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His royal highness Nicholas St. North had never thought that having a son as a child would be this troublesome in the future. It's not even the princes mischievousness and downright joyfulness that is the problem, but the ever growing fan clubs of worshipers and and possible suitors. At least in their point of view, because he would do everything to keep his sons innocence away from all these horny wolves, even if it means donning him with a chastity belt.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Trying myself at filling a prompt in the DW rotg-kink meme, where Jack is wearing a chastity belt and people want to get in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=1904280#cmt1904280
> 
> Fair warning, first try doing something like this and it has been a while since I wrote my last fan-fiction. It's the first RotGs one I ever wrote.... and I'm actually surprised it's Bunnymund/Jack X'D
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not proof-read and written late at night after not sleeping much for a whole week. So...please don't be too hard? 
> 
> Have fun!

It had all began many years ago, when his royal highness Nicholas St. North, was to become the father of a little princeling. It had all been a big joy for the kingdom and the family. If one asked the royal guard Phil (and the most trusted guard of king North) or any of the maids in the castle, they would tell you that they had never seen his royal highness so nervous and joyful at the same time when his wife was pregnant and due to give birth to their child.

Which was really something, because the king was generally a joyful fellow. 

 

It had been a very long winter night of screaming, cursing the king, sobbing and a very distressed running around of the king right in front of the room his wife was in, when the very first cry of the baby was heard inside the castle walls.

North couldn’t wait any longer and burst right into the room his wife had been in for hours to see her leaning against a very large pillow with a small little bundle in her arms and a very exhausted smile on her face.

 

The nurse quietly smiling at the side and saying that everything went without problems, not that the king was actually listening to the woman anymore, already entranced in the little bundle that was carefully laid into his arms.

His wife Katherine had given birth to a beautiful little baby boy and he had never been able to hide the wonder and joy of how cute his little son was. Already being able to win over everyone in the castle with his big toothless smile and bright blue eyes.

 

Which brought the baby the name Jack Frost.

Right there he promised to protect the small bundle of energy that was laughing in his arms.

\---

It had been joyful years after that, with the little bundle slowly growing into an even more beautiful little boy. His bright white hair was definitely coming from his side of the genetics, while his face and statue came from his mother. His blue eyes just seemed to get brighter over the years and the smile even wider still, mischief mixing into it.

North had never seen anything more innocent than his little baby boy. He never even thought about him as anything but his cute little baby boy. Which just made everything worse when he noticed the looks the little prince was getting. It made warning bells go off inside the kings head and it wasn’t helping that his little baby boy Jack grew even more handsome (and cute, never forget the cute) over the years.

So when his son actually got some kind of fan club (with both males and females, inside and outside the castle) when his thirteenth year came around, he got a special belt made from his very best magician Manny. His oldest friend had giving him an odd look at the request of a chastity belt but in the end resigned at the large puppy dog eyes he got in return from the king. Never should anyone know just how heart wrecking this look could be coming from the giant mass the king actually was.

So prince Jacks birthday present on his thirteenth birthday was a chastity belt that was magically held around any of his trousers. Even the prince didn’t know how it worked that he could even change his pants or relieve himself when nature was calling, since the belt always seemed to stay on, whatever he did.

He didn’t mind it really, he had gotten used to it very quickly actually and had just grinned at the present from his father. Not exactly knowing why he needed it to begin with, but then again... he had only been thirteen when he got it and still very innocent in any form of pleasure or his silent worshippers.

Which was probably because of big bad daddy looming over his back whenever Jack was seen at a ball or festival, glaring at any boy (or even girl) that dared approaching his son in any form of seduction. Jack had been oblivious about the whole ‘don’t dare dirty my son’ look his father was sporting when he was talking to guests with a grin. Just curious when they always looked a little scared over his shoulder or around themselves when they felt the killing aura, since every time he turned around his father was laughing or smiling joyfully like the friendly king he was.

\---

That went on for many years and even as an eighteen year old he never had a boy- or girlfriend. Never even really kissed anyone (except his mother on the cheek and even his father as embarrassing as that was) or done other things that could be called sexual. He never masturbated, even though he had heard stories from his best friend Jamie about how relieving that was after a stressful training session for becoming a knight.

He never saw what was so appealing about it and just shrugged it off. With becoming older he knew that it was weird, but then he didn’t mind it either. He was glad when he could have fun instead and make mischief wherever he went.

Even with playing pranks everywhere, for the maids, guards, the people outside the castle or even the king, he was well loved in the kingdom. He would often visit the orphanage at the town and play with all the children of the city. Orphan or not. The children well loved him for it, as well as every villager. They would shake their heads every now and then when a prank was played, even scold him, but in the end will end up laughing as well.

He was definitely the sunshine in their kingdom.

And everyone would wonder how he was still so innocent after so many years of not noticing all the worshippers he had. Even the worshippers, that weren’t even really hiding it, would wonder and love him even more for it. It was his charm after all.

No one knew (except for North and Manny of course) that actually the belt was the reason Jack never thought of pleasuring himself. It was there to not only keep his sons virginity but his innocence as well. It never let him feel the need to relieve himself from sexual tension, in retrospect, it made him even more joyful to play with the children, keeping everything that could be a frustration at bay.

So it actually came as a big surprise to the king and his magician when the young prince fell in love with someone for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for whoever read this far~
> 
> If you have some ideas about what kind of adventures certain people would have to go through to get the key of Jacks chastity belt, I'd gladly welcome them \o/


End file.
